


A Brand New Day

by AssassinPyro13



Series: Pregnant Drama (Mr. Almost Series) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Breastfeeding, For the most part at least, Get it?, Ha!, M/M, Many tags will be added the further the story goes, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Orphan Frisk, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus-centric, Parent Papyrus, Parent Sans (Undertale), Past Mpreg, Possible Mpreg, Sans and Papyrus are NOT related in this, Smut, Soul-Searching, because I am mean and sadistic like that, learning to forgive, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: “Why didn’t he tell me? Didn’t he trust me?!” Sobbing, Papyrus placed a hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs to keep from waking the child in the other room.“How could he do this to me?”Eight months after the birth of His and Sans’ child, Sans is attacked and placed in a coma, leaving Papyrus to discover a few secrets that Sans hid from everyone. Hurt and distrait due to Sans’ actions, Papyrus moves out of his house and out of town.There, he meets an unlikely child that has changed his life for the better.A story of forgiveness and redemption. A monsters journey to learn to forgive and heal while also being the parent of not only his own child but to a street urchin he willingly took in as his own.(Sequel to "Mr. Almost")





	1. Chapter 1

_Narwhals, Narwhals,  
Swimming in the ocean,  
Causing a commotion,  
'cause they are so awesome! _

Letting out a soft groan, Papyrus pulled Sans' pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise coming from the computer in the living room. Granted, while it hadn't exactly been loud, it was noticeable with the bedroom door open. Making it a habit to never close it at night in case the baby needed something, Sans and Papyrus were quick to discover that it was almost impossible to not wake each other up. With Sans having problems sleeping in general and Papyrus being a naturally light sleeper with the new baby around, It was sometimes difficult for Sans to go to work without alerting the other of his departure, no matter how quiet he was. But, like always, the routine kiss on the head and a soft whisper of "I love you", Papyrus found himself falling back to sleep as soon as his lover had left, only to wake an hour later with a hungry baby.

Vivi had grown quickly over the past eight months of her life. Papyrus was glad he took pictures as often as he did, or he never would have believed how small she was when she was born. Granted, because she took most of Sans' genes, Vivaldi was smaller than most eight month olds. Not that Papyrus was worried about her, because he knew that she was healthy either way. That was all he could actually hope for with her. Speaking of health, the tall monster was extremely glad that she took his side of the health scale. Sans, with having low HP all together, wound up sick more often than monsters typically do. There wasn't much that could be done for him besides rest (which Papyrus was sure he got a lot of), so he tried not to worry too much over his lover......

...Tried to.... 

Giving into the fact that he probably wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, Papyrus pushed the pillow off his head and sat up groggily. Blinking his sockets slowly as he wobbled where he sat lazily under the blankets, the large yellow t-shirt he wore that went to cover his pelvis (Which was an amazing feat in itself. Sans looked really hard to find a shirt that big so he could sneakily slide a hand up it whenever he was trying to convince Papyrus for a night of fun), raising a hand, he rubbed the sleep from his sockets before throwing off the blankets and sliding his legs out until his feet touched the floor. Scooting to the edge of the bed, he bent down to grab the sweat pants that Sans nearly ripped off of him and tossed to the floor.

After sliding the pants on and stretching; successfully popping his backbone as he did so, Papyrus stepped into the hallway, scratching the top of his skull with a yawn, following the sound of the music that was drowned out with Vivi's giggling and clapping. Nearly tripping on Flowey, who meowed hungrily for food, Papyrus gave the cat a pat on the head; a promise to feed him after he investigated the sound. The living room was as bright in the morning as he remembered. Toys thrown about the floor as well as a tv turned on to some kids show with the volume on so low that it might as well be on mute.

 _"Oh my god, I'm a parent."_ Papyrus mused mentally as he gave a soft laugh, turning so he could see Sans at the computer, Baby in his lap as they sat in the comfortable computer chair. Sans, legs crossed and arms under Vivi's arms to keep her in place in the center of his lap, was watching an old youtube video that the taller skeleton was sure, was older than him. Walking closer, Papyrus could make out the words "Lazi-Boi" on Sans' sweater and he could make out the small yellow stripes that shone on Vivi's onesie. The music on the computer sounded upbeat but it wasn't until he got beside Sans did he hear the innuendos and spot the pixelated image on the screen.

Eyes bugging out of his sockets, Papyrus let out a loud groaning.

"Sans!! That's highly inappropriate for an eight month old toddler to watch!" He cried out, startling the smaller skeleton, only to receive a laugh from said monster when he realized how close Papyrus was. Viv, on the other hand, having been used to her mother's antics, just ignore him in favor of watching the screen in front of her.

"Aww, Come on Paps," Sans droned with a wink, turning his attention back to the screen, lifting Vivi up under her arms so she was on her feet and able to jump in his lap excitedly, letting out noises happily. "She can't understand it anyway. As far as she knows, they're just cute animals and a silly song."

Sans' words did nothing to appease Papyrus' nerves.

"And what happens if she picks up on this later? It would be your responsibility to teach her other wise!" He huffed, crossing his arms as if finalizing a punishment. With another laugh, Sans lowered his daughter so that she was sitting in his lap once more.

"No prob. Paps." He cooed softly, in stride, turning back to his tall lover. "By the way, when's the sitter getting here? I have a meeting in two hours and you got class."

Class. That was a nice reminder of the lasagna incident that makes Sans cringe to this day, Papyrus ended up signing up for a few classes after Sans, not-so-subtlety slid a pamphlet to him. At the time, Papyrus found it a little insulting but after actually giving it some thought and going to some classes, he found he really enjoyed it. Having gone so far as to announce his interest in having a restaurant or becoming a chef some day, Sans was more than willing to aid his lover. Using the laptop that Sans had given him back when he was still in high school, Papyrus didn't waste any time in researching and looking up recopies when he wasn't caring for the baby or going out with Undyne to play a few rounds of sports to get their bodies back int shape (While Undyne wanted to lose the baby fat, Papyrus was more inclined to strengthening his bones since the only baby fat he had could be dispelled once Vivi was on solids).

Giving a hum, Papyrus pulled his phone out of his abuse pants, the device having been thrown along with said pants, before taking a glance at the message Undyne had sent him. Scrolling through the feed, Papyrus' brows knitted together in concern.

"They should have been here by now, actually." He replied, looking up from his phone to glance out the window, worried when he didn't see their car. "I wonder where they are."

It wasn't like Undyne to be late, especially since Alphys kept her up to date on her schedules. Although, the skeleton had to give her some leeway since she was a new mother of triplets.

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine. Might be here in a few minutes, now that I think about it." Sans spoke up suddenly, breaking Papyrus out of his thoughts. Lifting Vivi to Papyrus, he smiled calmly. "Mind taking her for me? I have to get ready for the meeting."

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Papyrus smiles joyfully, taking the baby in his arms, hearing her giggle as her small hands grabbed at his shirt. Kissing his baby bones on the cheek, he jokingly looked Sans over as the small skeleton turned the computer off and climbed out of the seat, zeroing in on the bedroom. "What? Not going to wear one of your glorious sweaters to work today? They not good enough for that?"

"Haha." Was the good humored, sarcastic reply as Sans ducked into the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Papyrus alone with the wiggling toddler.

It was a little disappointing. Sans NEVER takes off his sweaters. No matter how hot it got or where he went, Sans was often seen with a shirt with long sleeves. Even during their sexy times together, the small monster never took it off. Papyrus wasn't sure he remembered a time where he saw the others ribs. When asked, Sans would just give the excuse that he was really shy and no matter of convincing could get him to take the thing off. It left much for Papyrus to think about. But he never pushed the other about it too much. He respected Sans' privacy too much.

"YO NERD!!! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"U-Undyne!!"

Ah yes, it was about time that Alphys and Undyne got here. Papyrus was starting to wonder when they would arrive. So lost in thought over Sans and his sweaters, he never even noticed their van being pulled in or the happy cries of the three guppies that they brought to the door. No doubt that Undyne had to keep an eye on them too with Alphys going to work and Undyne currently unemployed. Holding Vivi on his hip, Papyrus was quick to head to the door and opening it to get a face full of baby guppies as Undyne pushed her way inside, holding all three of them close to her chest, Alphys following behind with a baby bag behind her, smiling at the skeleton sheepishly.

"About time, Bro! You nearly left us hanging out there!" Undyne exclaimed, plopping the triplets down in Vivi's playpen with a couple of their toys. "The boys were starting to fuss." Then after standing, Undyne spun on her heels, and her eyes instantly locked onto Vivi before she squealed.

"Oh! There's my niece! Hello, Vivi!" Without asking, Undyne scooped a giggling baby bones from Papyrus' arms, leaving the monster slightly baffled.

"Undyne!" He whined, scooting close to her so he could rub the baby's back as Undyne placed kisses along Vivi's belly, making the small skeleton giggle at the antics. "Undyne, she's my baby! You have three of your own!"

"But she's my niece! You had her since she was born, it's my turn to hold her!" Undyne was quick to mimic Papyrus' whine before snuggling the baby and returning her to her to her parent. "Fine. Have it your way. Got any food?"

Baby back in his possession, Papyrus kissed Vivi on the cheek, eyes bugging out in alarm when he notice Undyne vanish into the kitchen. Quickly handing his toddler to Alphys, he ran to the kitchen just in time to see Undyne pull the fridge open. Sans, leaning on the kitchen counter, dressed in a suit with a coffee mug in his hand, watched on in amusement, wincing at something in the fridge as Papyrus burst in the room with his arm outstretched to her.

"Undyne!! No, wait!!" Too late. With a tug, she opened the fridge to see the monstrosity that Papyrus had created days before, sitting neatly in plastic wrap with a label that Sans had drawn on the picture of a toxic symbol. At this point, Papyrus was leaning against the counter, panting and clearly not used to chasing Undyne down like he used to. So much for excising with her and trying to regain the stamina he had lost during his pregnancy. Clueless to the skeletons reactions, the fish reached in slowly, picking the offending dish, holding it up at eye level before turning to Papyrus questioningly, one eyebrow raised.

“So what were you trying to make, anyway?” She questioned, looking over at Sans for a moment; just in time to see him wince at the sight of the plate. Returning her gaze to Papyrus; the skeletal monster stood straight and proudly, eye sockets shining brightly.

“Spanish lasagna! You know, like what you make, only more Spanish and less lasana!” Undyne saw Sans wince once more. Spotting her attention on him, he was quick to place a smile on his face before he slurps his coffee; making the motion long and exaggerated, hoping to avoid responding to anything that might have been shot his way.

“uh-huh. And why is Sans wincing every time you mention it?”

“W-well… I may have accidentally grabbed Vivi’s glitter instead of the onion powder.” Bravado now gone, the tall skeleton was now bent in a submissive pose, hands curled nervously against each other as he watched her nervously, examining how she'd react to his cooking.

“How?! They look nothing alike!!!”

“Okay, so I panicked and fudged the recipe a bit!! I’m sorry!” Papyrus exclaimed, ignoring Sans muttering “fudged” under his breath with a sassy giggle.

“The glitter has a purple label! How did you mix them up, bro?! Seriously!” Setting the dish back into the fridge, Undyne felt her cheeks puff out as she struggled to keep from laughing at her bestie's misfortune. That was one thing she had learned over the years was not to let Papyrus cook. The bony monster was good at many things but cooking wasn't one of his skills.

“Look, I was tired and needed something to put in it before it caught fire again!”

“AGAIN?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” While it was a struggle to keep from exploding at his weak attempt at explaining himself, the fact that Papyrus had actually had something like an accidental fire before on ONE DISH, was enough to send her over the edge. While it shouldn't have been funny, the image was all too funny, especially when her mind conjured it in the form of a cheap cartoon. Falling to the floor laughing, Undyne almost knocked over the recently filled cat food bowl in her struggle to get back up during her laughing fit.

“Ha, ha.” Papyrus sarcastically and blandly moaned. “Yes, we all know that it was funny but I was desperate! I couldn’t risk another fire around the baby!”

“Which is why he’s going to culinary school.” Sans butted in, completely relieved at that fact. Pushing off the counter, he was quick to get behind Papyrus, wrapping his arm around the other skeleton's middle, lovingly snuggling Papyrus' back, making the taller monster blush. “And that’s how we got you as a babysitter."

"Yeah, yeah...." Coughing after her laughing fit, Undyne used the counter to pull herself to her feet, grin still in place. "I got it. You nerds go do what you got to do. I can take it from here. And while I'm at it, I'll dispose of this and make you some REAL food!"

"You're so brave, Undyne..."

"I know, right?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is focusing a bit on Gaster. I have an idea later in the story so I had to mess around with some things but.... Ta da!

_"Gaster! Come dance with me!"_

_Looking up from his paperwork, Gaster could only muster the timid shine of light in his eyes. With a barely visible curve of his mouth, he gave a chuckle before pushing away from his desk to join his fiance where she danced in the sun in the living room, a few windows were open to allow air from outside. Birds chirping with the warm summar feel, the air was crisp as he drew close to his love.  
Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he placed his head on her shoulder._

_"Dancing is it, my Dessert Flower? For you, I will." He had replied, pulling his hands away to take her hands and twirl her, electing a joyful laugh from his love. Gaster always enjoyed the sound of his flowers laugh. She always sounded so free. Ever since they had met._

_Hands on her own, the two danced together that afternoon away._

_"You work too hard, my love." He remembered chiding him, placing a clover on top of his skull. "You must relax on the couch with me! It will be relaxing."_

_"Since when have you known me to relax." He quipped back at her not unkindly. He enjoyed their banter. She would try and get him to relax him from work and he would insist that he was relaxed._

_She would always win in the end. He let her._

_"Mother was asking when we'd give her a grandchild."_

_Sometimes, the banter wondered into very uncomfortable areas. Places that Gaster with wouldn't ever be treaded. Words like this started after their first week of marriage. While his flower knew his stance on children, her family, was another matter alltogether._

_"You know my answer. I simply-"_

_"Don't want children. I know, love. But mother is sad, these days." While his Desert Flower knew his stance and understood while at the same time, was deeply saddened by this, she stuck by him. Gaster knew she loved him too much to worry about the possibility of offspring._

_He too, had thought of giving in and allowing her to carry a child. But the more he thought on it, the worse the taste in his mouth got. It made his magic squirm uncomfortably._

_"She's just been lonely since father died... She loved him dearly, you know."_

_Yes, he did know. His flower often mentioned that her mother was inconsolable since the passing of her husband. Papyrus had been such an old monster. He was already pretty old when Gaster had met him. A proper upstanding skeleton who joked around too much for his own good. His dear wife sometimes wore her fathers jacket to remember him to this day when she had missed him too much._

_So he just pulled his love into his arm, holding her close and kissed her head._

_"Yes dear. I know."_

_And that was typically where the conversation ended. They had lived their lives in peace. Visiting her mother occassionally and keeping her company and often helping her around the house._

_Arial was a stubborn woman, Gaster had to admit. There were times where she tried to keep them around after they'd been there for three days already. While it grated on his nerves, Gaster wisely kept silent. She was an old monster; bound to join her husband any day now. So he allowed it. Giving his wife more time with her mother before they FINALLY managed to leave._

_And so, life went on._

_But then, the worst happened. The peace couldn't remain forever. That was how Gaster found a small bundle thrusted in his arms with his wife, laying weakly in her bed as the midwife attempted to heal the petite skeletal woman._

_"I saw my father..." His flower smiled tiredly at him, tears falling out of her sockets. "He wants me to go with him...."_

_Gaster, not being religious, kept a tight grip on the babe, sitting beside the bed. He was stricken with grief as he watched her HP fall despite the healing. His wife was giving up. So lost in his head, he barely was able to watch her place a weak hand on the baby's belly as he slept unaware of what was happening to his mother._

_"Papyrus.... He will have daddy's name.... Little Papyrus..."_

_Papyrus wasn't the name Gaster had chosen. He had all but wished the child wouldn't survive. He hated the babe in his arms that bore his deseased father-in-laws name. It was an old name. A bland and boring one. But one that held meaning to his wife._

_He hated it._

_Life wasn't easy when she passed._

_"She died because of you!!" Lost in grief, unabale the thought of losing her daughter, Arial accused him of the loss of his wife. "Had she gone to the hospital, she would have lived! The humans could have helped!!"_

_"Helped how?" He was unaware at how cold and dead he had sounded. "With no magic, those disgusting meat sacks would have killed her faster. At least this way she wasn't in pain!"_

_He wasn't sure why he left with the baby. He knew Arial would have taken him in. The old woman had fought with him over the child. But he couldn't let the disgusting creature out of his sight._

_Papyrus looked so much like his mother._

_Too much like his mother._

_It disturbed him greately. But perhaps that was why he did what he did. Because his wife wanted this child. Or maybe it was out of spite for Arial. Either way, he had a son. One he didn't want to know of his grandmother. The woman who had spat and cursed him during the funeral._

_So he lied to the boy. So many lies that he couldn't even keep track of anymore. He told Papyrus that his granparents both died before Gaster met his mother. Moving out of the country house he and his flower had lived in. Moving into an apartment that would change how he looked at his son because of Jeffery. The old man was very grumpy and scolded him at every turn yet was a goofball when Papyrus was in his care._

_It had opened Gasters eyes, if only slightly._

_Sometimes, he missed those times, wishing he had his wife instead of the child and the old human._

_When Jeffery died, he wished the human had stuck around. Telling Papyrus wasn't easy and Gaster found himself fond of him. The human had been like a father figure to him._

_For the second time, he had mourned another loved one. He hadn't understood completely._

_Was he destoned to be unloved?_

_No... despite everything, he had his son, who loved him. His son._

_Who looked so much like his flower._

_He needed to go to Grillbys._

\--

Gaster awoke with a start with Grillby's hand on his back, rubbing in small circles from where the skeleton was hunched over on his desk. Seeing the skeleton awake, Grillby's flames crackled softly.

"You were crying in your sleep." The elemental explained, kneeling down next to Gaster as the other monster sat up from where he was currently resting. "I felt it would have been best to wake you instead of letting you go. Do you want to talk about it?"

Grillby always asked that when Gaster had a bad dream. Whether it was from a nightmare where Gaster would wake up screaming and flailing his arms or simply by making soft whimpers as he clutched his pillow. The skeleton was difficult to show emotions while awake but he might as well be an open book as he slept, occasionally sleep talking to some stranger in his sleep. Grillby one time told him that he was speaking to his wife before crying out, forcing the flame elemental to wake him.

But talking was the last thing Gaster felt like doing. With a sore back and a raging headache from an restless nap on his desk, Gaster just wanted some pain killers and a warm bath. He felt gross and itchy after the day before.

"Not particulary." Responded the skeleton, standing up and popping his back as he did so, hands on his visible spine that showed from the crop top that Grillby all but forced on him. "Is young Eras doing? Napping I hope."

The comment elected a warm chuckle from the element. Now on his feet, Grillby brushed the nonexistant dust from his pants before rounding on the skeleton, brushing a hand on Gaster's hips.

"He's asleep. But not for long." Grillby soothed good humored, stepping away from his husband. "No doubt, he'll wake up when Papyrus gets here."

Perking up a little, Gaster gave a hum, brushing past the elemental to hurry and clean the babys toys from the floor where they had been left.

That was right. It was almost six. Papyrus would be getting off his classes any minute now and would soon be by to visit his father and little brother. It was amazing at how quick Papyrus was to accept his newborn sibling. While, that was the case for everyone that Gaster met, he suppose. It took him ages to accept Papyrus and even longer to realize that Grillby wanted to be with him. Eras, was shockingly easy for Gaster to love. Maybe it was from Papyrus. His first child had been born of tragedy but had warmed him to the idea of another little one. Grillby still being alive might of also helped to make it easier to have the child as well.

But why did children have to be so needy and messy? It made Gaster's OCD go haywire and more than once, Grillby had to intervene with a good humored laugh. Fuku, when she wasn't in collage, also was quick to take to Eras. She was all the more excited to babysit the young...... Elemental bones???

Gaster still wasn't sure what to call Eras. The child resembled a skeleton, sure, for the most part. But when the child had even the slightest tantrum or even SNEEZED, Grillby had a lot of fire to put out. A lot of purple fire. It would have been amusing if it wasn't his house that was in a constant risk of burning down because of one baby. Grillby HAD assured him that Fuku had been worse when setting things on fire, due to her actually BEING fire. The skeleton was just lucky that his lover was a fire elemental. Otherwise he'd be paranoid about all the fire he had to deal with.

Thank the stars that Fuku was able to control the fire when Grillby wasn't around. The green elemental was always the first choice when they needed a sitter.

Papyrus and his fishy friend were second. As long as they could handle fire.

"I had nearly forgotten." Gaster admitted with his cheeks blushing purple, tossing the babys toys in the toy bin. "I was so busy with the meeting then I had to rush home, which, let me remind you, took one of my days off."

Grillby gave a soft hum, smiling before going over to poke Gaster lightly on the forehead. 

"I'm sure." He cooed, looking Gaster over. "And Sans?"

"What about him?" Gasters face scrunched distastefully. "Oh, you mean, what did I do with him? He's still working. SOMEONE has to work on the projects. Just because I have to have a day off doesn't mean he gets one early."

"Hmm.... And what are those projects exactly?"

"Top secret, that's what." Gaster threw back to his husband coyly. "I know what you're doing, and it's not working. The king assigned this to me for a reason and no one at work is allowed to mention what they are," Then with a twinkle in his eye socket, he turned away. "Now help me get this place cleaned for Papyrus' arrival."


	3. Chapter 3

He had only witness his father laughing once in his entire life.

To Papyrus, it had been a wonderful sound. Even at his expense, hearing Gaster laughing so hard that tears fell from his eyes as he clutched the steering wheel of the old van his father had.

He had been sixteen at the time Gaster had talked Papyrus to go running errands with him. Collecting groceries, paying bills, and stopping at a restaurant, they both had been exhausted as their trip around town had slowly come to an end. Listening to music on the radio, Papyrus chatted happily aloud to himself and his father about school, Undyne, or the various activities that he had once been a part of during his school days, when his father had pulled into a auto parts dealership. After parking, the older monster had pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to his son. 

 _"Go inside for me and get me some blinker fluid."_ He had said. _"My legs are hurting after walking around so much today, and I would like to rest. Don't worry, this is our last stop. Then we can head home."_ As surprising as it might have been to anyone who worked under Gaster, Papyrus knew his father well enough that the man almost never lied, and so, the younger monster had no reason to doubt his father, took the money and went inside; a spring with every step.

...

He came out five minutes later, face completely orange to see his father still in the car. Not only was his dad holding up his phone and recording his son, but he was howling; Hand to his mouth, the older monster was pressed so far back against his seat, laughing his pelvis off like this had been the funniest thing that had happened. Wordlessly, Papyrus clambered back into the car, buckling in with the ever present orange blush on his face. Once settled in, Gaster turned to him, phone in his hand, locked on his son with haunting glee, that almost had Papyrus laughing. He had never seen his father so happy like this.

 

 _"What did they say?"_ His father's question had Papyrus glaring back at him in response.

That simply made Gaster laugh harder.

Later that day, he told Undyne about it. Much like Gaster had, his so called best friend wapped her arms around herself and fell over, cackling madly.

"Oh Geeze, Paps. I feel your pain." She cried out, tears still in her eyes from laughing so hard, righting herself from where she had fallen over. "My mom pulled that on me last week. Good to know I'm not the only knucklehead to fall for that old prank."

* * *

Papyrus held his fathers old phone fondly as he watched the old video over and over. Sitting on the couch at His father and Grillby's place, he peeked up to check on Eras, who was babbling, toys around and nearby in arms reach so he could play with them, the small babybones clung to a plastic yellow pyramid, kicking his feet behind him as he played. Grinning happily at noticing that his big brother's eyes were on him, he gave a squeal, wiggling excitedly on the floor with more flexibility than a baby of four months should have. Papyrus gave a soft laugh, sending his little brother a small wave, seeing the infant smile his innocent smile at the attention.

Feeling the couch sink with his father's weight, he turned to Gaster, phone secure in his hands. Waiting patiently for his father to stretch his arms out on the back of the couch, Papyrus took the opportunity to lean against Gaster, resting himself on his father's body, hearing the older monster grunt at the sudden weight.

"You haven't done that since you were little." Gaster mused, wrapping his arm around his eldest son, rubbing his the top of Papyrus' skull. "Something must be up, hm?"

"No." Wiggling where he sat, Papyrus allowed himself to sing further into the couch with a nostalgic smile, Resting the hand with his phone close to his chest to watch the video again. "Just lost in memories, Papa. I found your old phone."

"Really?" Arching a brow, Gaster finally noticed the phone in his sons hand and leaned over to watch the video along with him and chuckled, seeing the very familiar sight of Papyrus doing a walk of shame outside the auto parts dealer. "Oh, i remember this. You were still learning how to drive then, yes?"

Snorting to cover of a breathy laugh, Papyrus nodded. "Yeah. I still don't understand why you did that to me, it was so cruel of you." It really wasn't. While it had embarrassed him to no end back then, Papyrus found himself laughing at the memory to this day.

Gaster rolled his eyes at his eldest's statement.

"Oh, stop being melodramatic." His father groaned, wrapping arm loosely around his sons neck, giving him a gentle noogie, much to Papyrus' surprise, then letting go to continue. "It was my right as a parent to do that. Tradition. Besides," At this, Gaster's gaze grew soft, voice following along with it. "Your mother always said that she couldn't wait for you to be born so she could do that, herself. Either way, you would have been subjected to it."

Sitting up suddenly, Papyrus sent his father a stern look, pouting.

"No fair, no fair!" He exclaimed, pushing the phone into the couch to hold himself up from where he had been leaning against his father. "You and mother would have been picking me all my life then? I feel so attacked right now!"

"You'll get over it." With another eye roll, the elder skeleton took a quick look at his youngest before turning back to his eldest. "Anyway, why didn't you bring my granddaughter? I haven't seen Vivi lately and I miss her."

That wasn't a surprise. Not long after she had been born, Gaster had gotten attached to his granddaughter and rarely let anyone else hold her, even the parents. It had been amusing the first few weeks of Papyrus' recovery but it soon had gotten on Sans' nerves to the point where the short skeleton would have to announce Vivi needing a nap just so he could hold her in the privacy of her nursery, rocking her in the rocking chair as he cuddled her.

Minus Gaster, Vivi was almost always in Sans' arms. Between the two parents, Papyrus rarely got to hold his daughter after she was born because Sans took it upon himself to care for her, stars in his eyes every time he held the tiny baby. At times, Papyrus would have to remind his lover that the baby had TWO parents and only one of them had been lactating at the time.

So with a nervous laugh and a blush, it became a sneaky way for Papyrus to get one on one time with his daughter.

"She's with Undyne." Papyrus found himself explaining. "With me going to class and Sans with work, Neither of us could take her." The look in Gasters eyes had Papyrus' soul hurting. His father, while face was blank, his eyes held a sadness in them.

So he was quick to correct his mistake.

Stuttering, Papyrus gave a soft laugh. "But don't worry! Next time, when I have a chance, I will bring her to see her Pop pop." Relaxing as Gasters eyes shone with light once more, pleased he'd get to see his granddaughter soon, the elder monster gave a weak smile.

Then Eras sneezed.

"Stars, not again!! Papyrus, grab the extinguisher!"

* * *

Sans' bones were aching by the time he had gotten home. Unlocking the front door, he pushed it open, untying his tie as he did so. Lab coat draping across the ground, his nose was met with the smell of garlic and chicken. Unlike Papyrus' experiment disaster (which Undyne threw out and texted him the picture of the discarded dish to him, much to his relief), this smelt wonderful and the short monster closed his eyes, moaning at the scent that lingered in his navel cavity. Stars... was he drooling?

"Paps, I'm home." More focused on the smell of the food, he ignore the accidental cheesy line to go investigate the smell, avoiding being tripped by Flowey, who meowed, happy to see Sans home.

From the kitchen, he could hear Papyrus call out to him with Vivi giggling happily. "We're in the kitchen, Sans. Dinner's almost ready."

"Oh yeah?" Rounding into the kitchen, Sans caught sight of the back of Papyrus as the tall monster was bent over the stove, flipping something expertly in the pan he held while Vivi sat in her highchair, sloppily eating some baby food and a sippy cup of apple juice. Whistling, he leaned against the door frame, arms folded in front of his chest, one leg twisted around the other one as the small monster allowed his eye lights to roam the other's form. Food forgotten for now, he pushed off the doorway, he crept closer to Papyrus until his body was pressed against his lovers, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, running a bony hand along the others middle.

"Now who's this beautiful monster in my kitchen? Pretty sure I didn't hire a maid." His voice thick and sultry, eyes half lidded as his hands fiddled with the button of Papyrus' jeans.

"Oh Huh, will you." Papyrus answered, pushing the wondering hands away from his belt, small loving smile on his face. "I'm cooking, also, there's a baby present, or did you forget."

Pushing away from Papyrus, Sans held his hands up as if wounded. "Wha, ME?! No, never." Chuckling, he strolled over to Vivi, giving her a kiss on her small head, laughing when she grabbed his face, leaving green baby food on his cheeks. With a laugh, he took her small hands in his own and nuzzled her, making the baby giggle.

"And how is the prettiest girl in the world doing?" He had asked, only receiving a raspberry from the eight month old. "That's my girl."

"Sans," Monster in question, Sans turned from his daughter to his lover, to see the loving expression on his lovers face. "I know you're tired but I need you to set the table for me. The food's done."

Fair enough. Even with the baby food still on his face, Sans stepped away, shrugging as he left his daughters reach. "Don't worry, Babe. I have plenty of energy for you."

He made sure to smack the taller's skeleton on the behind, earning a yelp from the taller monster.

Using his magic, the table had been set and ready in almost no time at all and it wasn't long before the small family had settled down to eat. Or rather, Sans and Papyrus did. Vivi, being the hungry baby she was, was given another bowl of baby food, which she squealed at, slapping her hand in and splashing her food everywhere.

"Easy Princess." Sans Laughed, wiping off her face with his napkin, midway into the meal. "Yer making a mess, ya goober. Hold still." He was amazed how such a small skeleton could make such a big mess, and with food, none the less. What made it a little more difficult was that she rarely sat still, in which case, Sans blamed that on Papyrus' genes. With the baby clean, or as clean as he could get her before she made another mess, Sans returned to his meal, having just taken a bite when Papyrus spoke up.

"What do you think of having another baby?"

That question alone had been unexpected and Sans soon found himself choking on the food he had just been eating. Pulling a napkin to his mouth, he coughed, potatoes and peas dotted on the napkin, in which he folded once his coughing fit had been over. With that done, Sans turned to gauge Papyrus' expression, eyes raking along his lovers skull. The other monster was serious.

What was he supposed to say to that? The question had come from nowhere. Could they handle another one?

"Where did that come from?" He asked instead, not unkindly but more out of curiosity. Papyrus hadn't spoken about having the thought of another baby. He hadn't even HINTED at wanting another. Sure, Sans didn't really have a problem with having another kid. He himself had desired another for a while now but he had been wanting to wait until Vivi was walking before considering to ask Papyrus. Unconsciously, he began to rub his arms, feeling his sleeve rub roughly against the scars he had under there, out of nerves.

Papyrus was silently staring down at his plate, expression worried. Sweat beaded Sans' skull. "I-I mean... Not that I have a problem with it... Just... wanted to know why?"

Seeing the shrug that Papyrus sent his way, Sans arched an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"I know!" Jumping at the blurt, Vivi herself looked startled, eyes wide as she watched her parents. To sans' relief, she didn't cry and chose to go back to playing with her meal. Blushing, Papyrus forced himself to relax. "I mean... I had been.... Thinking about it for a while. We're financially stable, our house is big enough, we're not behind on anything.... I just.... Vivi's getting so big and-"

"It's okay Paps." Standing, Sans strolled to his lover, pulling him in for a hug. "How about this. We get Vivi to bed and we'll see where things lead. If we get another baby, then we get another baby. If not, we can try again." The sight of the smile on Papyrus' face had his soul fluttering.

"Thank you Sans... I love you."

"Heh... Love you too, babe."

* * *

"She asleep?" Sans asked softly from where he sat on the bed, practically whispering. Wearing a long sleeved pajama top and his traditional jersey shorts, he had a leg curled under him while the other dangled off the bed. Papyrus had just escaped from Vivi's room after having set her down for bed and was now at their bedroom door, closing it for the most part, leaving a gaping crack open in case she wakes up, crying.

"Fast asleep." Papyrus answered back just as softly as he gave his lover a thumbs up. Sans, grinning widely at the sight of the action, had never felt so giddy in his whole life. He had felt this way each time him and Papyrus had their fun times. Being forced to keep quiet as to not wake the baby, it almost felt like they were teenagers messing around in bed while the parents were down stair. It felt risky, dangerous, and Sans found that he liked it.

Waving his lover over, he patted the bed, spreading his legs with a wink. "Come over here then, crazy. I miss ya." 

Papyrus hadn't hesitated. Stumbling over to the bed, giggling quietly, they scrambled under the covers; Sans shushing Papyrus before giving a quiet giggle of his own. Wrapping his long arms around Papyrus' body, Sans allowed his full weight rest on his lover, playing with the bottom of Papyrus' tank top.

Kissing along Papyrus' neck, he could hear the content sigh the other gave as the taller of the two reached up and held lightly to Sans' shirt. With his own hands wondering, Sans expertly took a hold of his bed mate's jeans, rubbing the monster between his legs and feeling a small bulge begin to form. Much like his own, their magic made quick work and at that moment, their bones were enveloped in their own echo bodies that radiated from their magic, ready for one of them to be taken.

Chuckling, he nipped lightly at Paps' neck, earning a gasp with every touch and bite he placed upon his lover. Purring at the reactions he was getting, Sans allowed one of his roaming hands to wrap around the other's waist to cup the behind of Paps' forming body.

"You like when I touch you?" He muses, placing a kiss underneath Paps' jaw, feeling the shiver the other let out that was followed by a faint moan. "Want more?"

"Sans, don't toy with me." Begging, Papyrus reached up to grab the back of Sans' shorts, running a finger along the short monster's blue echo body. "I've wanted this all day... Please..." moving to pull the shorts off of the round dome that formed Sans' ass, his hands were suddenly grabbed and pinned above his head. Looming over him, Sans grinned down at him.

"So have I babe. So have I." Then, as if to prove himself, Sans had pressed his hardened member that had been straining against his pants, roughly against the pussy that Papyrus' own body had formed. The sounds that Papyrus made under him, excited Sans to no end. He wanted his mate to scream. Wanted to make him moan. Wanted to make him wet and begging to be filled. But not tonight. No, tonight, he was feeling generous, and the fact that a crying baby would ruin the mood helped a lot with that decision.

Keeping Papyrus' hands pinned, Sans reached down with his free hand maneuvering his waistband until his member was free. Hard and leaking precum, it twitched in excitement. So many times, throughout their lovemaking over the past few months of switching places between dominate and submissive, the fondest memories were of having his cock buried withing his lover in one form or the other.

What he wouldn't give to place his member in his lovers mouth at that moment.

Shaking the thought off, Sans gave Papyrus a single smirk, forcing his way between his lovers clothed thighs and with one hand, he fumbled with the button and zipper of the others jeans. Only such an action would make him even more excited, it was hard enough to undo pants with a minor boner at attention but with a full hard on, he was getting impatient. So to distract himself, he spooned himself over the other and buried his face in the other's neck, going back to kissing and biting while Papyrus let out those sweet gasps that had his cock twitching.

Finally, the jeans were unbuttoned and without moving from Papyrus' neck, Sans ripped the jeans off, hand instantly cupping Papyrus' opening, playing with the formed privates and slipping a finger casually in the hole.

Gasping once more, Papyrus fought from crying out and arched his hips, taking Sans with him in the process, forcing the smaller monster away from his neck to sit on his knees. This hadn't been much of a surprise. Papyrus was always needy and eager when they had sex, and this hadn't been any different.

Chuckling, Sans forced a leg over his shoulder, lowering his head between the others thighs, holding Paps' lower half in the air with his hands, arms firmly positioned so as to not lose his grip. Slipping his finger out of his lovers hole, did Papyrus manage to open his eyes and stare down at him with one eye closed and the other only partially opened.

Locking eyes with Papyrus, Sans grinned, pressing his face to the leaking pussy, mouth opened, he made a show of taking the pussy completely in his mouth, Staring at the shocked, heated look on Papyrus' face. Snorting, he pulled back, nuzzling his face against Papyrus' clit before he raked his tongue over it, only to be rewarded by his lovers legs wrapping around his head, trapping his face between his thighs.

 _'This could work.'_ Sans thought to himself as he licked over his lovers hole before pushing it inside it all together, moaning at the taste of his lover. Closing his eyes, he could feel Papyrus reaching down, desperately trying to grab at his skull as he panted heavily, giving weak moans that, Sans could tell, Paps was no doubt struggling to keep silent.

Purring, Sans lapped at the gift presented to him, twisting his tongue in all sorts of ways, enjoying the taste.

"S-stars...." Papyrus quivered, latching onto the back of Sans' skull. "No foreplay. I need it, Sans... P-please..."

To be honest, Sans was enjoying himself, but who was he to deny Papyrus of the orgasm he desperately wanted. Tapping Papyrus' thighs, the other took the hint and freed Sans' head. Blue tongue leaving the hole with a wet slosh, Papyrus blushed, seeing the wet orange juices on Sans' face. But rather than be embarrassed or annoyed, Sans' eyes were heated with lust, as he lowered Papyrus' hips to his lap, grabbing his cock, angling it in. The tip was always the easiest and yet, always had Paps quivering faster than the rest of his member.

Sans figured it was from his old cock piercing he had years ago before he got lazy and stopped forming his body outside of sex. He told Papyrus about it once and his lover had turned a lovely shade of orange.

Tip, pressed against his lover's entrance, Sans had to take a breath, preparing himself to push inside. When he had slowly thrust in his lover, he had to pause all over again. No matter how many time they had fucked, Sans always found himself caught off guard by the squeezing warmth that welcomed his member. Giving a jerky moan, Sans had to keep himself from pounding in Papyrus before either of them were ready. In, out, in, out. With each breath the small monster took, the more prepared he became until, with one large thrust, he forced himself inside.

Yelping at the quick and rough movement, he jolted up, hand over his mouth as both of them glanced at the door, silently listening for any cry.

And they were met with silence.

Chuckling, Sans wiped the growing sweat off his brow before pushing the taller skeleton back down onto the bed. "Just relax, doll." He purred with a wink. "Let me give you what you want."

Pulling back until he was nearly out, Sans paused, listening to the pleading whimpers Papyrus sent him and without warning, roughly pushed all the way back in.

Legs stretched out in surprise, Papyrus inhaled sharply, reaching up to cling to Sans and moaning in pleasure. It was a repeated process of almost pulling out and thrusting all the way back in, and it nearly had Papyrus in tears. Sans was always in control for the first few minutes before he too got too enthralled.

And like predicted, after the fifth time of doing this pattern, the long and agonizingly slow thrusts morphed into quick and rough, filling the room with both of their moans and gasps.

Raising his lower half and leaning over to press his forehead against Papyrus', Sans had the other bent in half, pounding roughly into the monster below him. Mouth covered to keep himself from screaming, Papyrus pulled Sans down for a kiss, hoping to drown his pleasured cries away.

The orgasm was quick but satisfying. With Sans deep within him, twitching and jerking as they both milked their pleasure, Papyrus mewled at the warmth of Sans' seed filling him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since I wrote a sex scene and I am very tired. I hope This was satisfactory.


End file.
